


Book One:  With Us, It Began

by NepetasDisciple



Series: And So It Starts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Beforus, F/F, F/M, Hemospectrum, M/M, WHO KNOWS!?!??, beforeus au, begining of beforeus, bloodcaste, homestuck girls being a badass, like is it pale?, one-sided?!, or maybe red?, read and find out, tagged relationships vary, tribestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetasDisciple/pseuds/NepetasDisciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life needs to start somewhere, and while blood has yet to impact the ruling of trolls it can still sink its bitter teeth into the lives of many. welcome to a time before an empress, before a set blood color was able to rule. A live before there were no lusi and mother grubs. i welcome you to before Beforus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelog: HatchRight

Long before there was a empress, trolls lived in clusters. Each being a sort of new and culturally different from the neighboring clutches. Though with each cluster, they all had one thing in common. The primal urge to have their generics passed down, to survive and thrive. No place was better for this then the deep cavern that housed their young. Caverns stretching as far as miles wide, twisting and turning. A labyrinth as well as only defense against beasts.  
There was once a time where groups of trolls fought one another for dominance of the caverns. Breeding grounds where sacred lands to each tribe like community that laid underground. The floor and domain was one that produce a perfect ecosystem. it was hot enough and held an adequate amount of moisture in the air for the eggs to hatch and cocoon themselves for molting into their more humanized form. Adult trolls, after all, could not care for their young. Eggs would be smashed by predator while members would be off hunting, or with a lack of constant heat, the eggs die off. Many grubs would be killed even before they had a chance to grow into their human like form. After all, this was the beginning of what would be Beforeus, there was no mother grub yet to make the eggs, no drones to gather generic material and no Lusi to watch over the children. With that, these caverns were sought after, different colored tribes would built their societies around these caverns.

The only problem with this was that the color of grubs were determined by both genetic donors. This in turn led to fierce territorial battles, red bloods argued that they should own the caverns, being many in number showed that they had dominance. Yellow bloods argued that their wisdom and advanced knowledge made them rightful owners to the grounds. Blue bloods, though very few, had argued that their durability made them the strongest. Each worried that if a certain blood color overtook the caverns, the others would die out.

So wars were fought, and the ownership of the caverns changed frequently. It wasn’t till a wriggler drenched in its own purple blood had came from the caverns, did any troll decided that there must be something done. The wriggler still young, had no place to call a home. It was apparent that it had both red and blue genes, but neither tribe wanted it. It was a social taboo for different blood colors to mingle with one another and this left loyalties to be questioned. No doubt every troll wanted their kin and genes to survive, and if they were willing to sleep with another blood to pass them down, they may as well say they betrayed their clan. And so the wriggler was slaughtered, rules hardening in each of the three clans. If one was caught with another troll with a different blood then them, both would suffer a fate worse than death.

It was then the blue's had asserted dominance, a surprise attack on both red and yellow tribe. Their bodies able to deal and take great damage before they could be slain. The bodies of the yellow's and red's breaking under the force like they were nothing but mere sticks. Trolls from both tribe feared the death of their kin, some deserting their tribe to try and appease the blue bloods, begging for them to join their ranks in exchange for a life of service under the blue bloods. Most of the time, these trolls were killed off, and it was a rare for them to actually be excepted. Those that were excepted tended to be pleasing to the eyes and taken by a blue blood who had a more primal idea to do with them, disregarding the rules of mixing blood.

 

Of course that way of living was not for most of the trolls in the red and yellow tribe. This going especially for the trolls with yellow blood. Those with gold runner through their veins being especially spiteful and egotistical of the three colors, wanted nothing to do with the blue bloods. So deciding in the lesser evil, the yellows had sent over a message of truce to the red tribe. Both warm colors decided on a pact between them. So with their combined strength, they pushed back against the blue bloods, taking control over the breeding grounds.  
This carried on for many sweeps, and while hatred between the yellow and blues seemed to grow hotter every lunar cycle and fueled the war, the red bloods wanted nothing more than to stop the slaughter. They were tired of the fighting going on between them. It was made unanimously between a red blood and a dark orange, as it was now rather common to see red and yellows to take mate with each other, that they would try to meditate between the yellows and blues. It was when the moon was at its highest peak and the stars had shined brightly in the sky did red and Orange bloods gathered everyone to a large fields. The warmer colors even where surprised to find small splashes of purple amongst the blue bloods. apparently with the threat of diminishing numbers in their clan, taking a red blood as a mate seemed to be the best way to grow their clan.

 

The darker hues seemed leery, ready to attack, the yellows and a few Orange bloods were likewise as well. They were both quieted down by the redder tinted bloods who spoke of not living together, but to at least survive and tolerate one another. They went on about how the senseless killing was lowering their numbers drastically on each side. They pointing out how they know they where not all bad if they could get over the arrogance they all had. The head speaker moving to the blue side, kneeling to the ground in front of a small purple blooded troll, no bigger than seven sweeps old. She took his hand moving to the yellows side, taking hold of a orange blood troll who had to at least be eleven sweeps old and moving to the middle of the group. She raised her voice, turning to all the trolls present to look them in the eyes as she explained that if a mixed blood could fare well and do their part in their own tribe, than those of solid colors could mix with each other politically. She pleaded with both leaders, begging them that wars over breeding grounds that could be shared was hurting more than helping. A chilling statement seemed to nudge the ones around her to give way, “ we need to get along or we will die.” It was with the serenity in her voice did both leaders crack and made a truce that the breeding grounds would be shared by all. In turn, those of a cooler color hue and a warmer color hue, all had to move a few good miles away from the breeding grounds.

It is with this, does our story begin.


	2. blood clutch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok! soooo left out the first grubs blood color so you all can take a guess on who it is! im pretty excited about this chapter, and ill be updating this once a week!

The time had come, movement could be seen from the few eggs that were placed together, if there was a person to actually watch the hatching of the new brood of offspring. The eggs all colorless, the shells a pure white. The only indication of what color the grubs where, was when the small larva like creatures pushed out of their shells. The bright eyes glancing around the cave as instinct kicked into their newborn minds. Above, above ground was where they needed to be. So as each grub hatched, others pressed forward down a smoothed path. A sign others had came before them following this trail.

Taking the trail, all but twenty four eggs where left unhatched. Fate would have them be taken by the insects and much smaller beasts that lived this far down in the caverns. The circle of life turned after all, and any bad eggs or still developing ones would be disposed of. After all, the sour yoke of these eggs provided nutrients for the other life to grow as well.

And so as the scavengers drew closer, a latent egg shifted, cracks in its shell stretched across till the grub pushed its way out. Almost as if it were sensing the danger it was in if it stayed any later. It opened its eyes, blinking as it tipped the shell so it may reach the floor. The grub made a noise of indifference as it noticed it was alone. Following it’s instinct, it moved to follow the trail, only stopping once it heard the weak chirps of another grub. It turned its body away from the exit, it’s curiosity peaked as it moved to the sound, warily watching as the rodents and insects as large as it attacked the last of its cavern brood. The small grub came upon a egg tilted to its side. The shell smooth and perfect except for the two holes that was seen on the very top. As the grub moved closer to it, yet another two holes were made, the source for them revealing to be two sharp horns piercing the egg shell from the inside.

Seeing as there was yet another late hater, the grub made a few low clicks, pressing against the egg with its own horns as it tried to help the other. Growling as its horns helped chip the egg, it moved to help bite away at the shell, leaving an opening just wide enough for the grub to escape from its shell. The new grub was interesting to say the least. Its body a lovely teal color, its horns like spikes. It was clear that this grub was meant to be a strong warrior.  
The grub chirped happily at the teal, moving to nuzzle it with its own face, the teal returning its affection. Though the beating of thin wings made them cease their movement, aware of the situation that they were still in.

The grub let out a small hiss, clicking quietly at the other before nudging it forward, speeding away from the predators. Instincts telling it to run as quickly as it could. It stopped once again dead in its tracks as it heard the frightened screeching of the teal. Turning to look back at it, it noticed that the sharp horned grub was far behind, trying to find its way. For the first time, the grub had noticed the other still had its eyes closed tightly. It would, in no way find its way out of the caverns and paths without the other’s help.

Turning back, the grub went behind the teal, chirping softly and it nudged its end forward to the right path. It pushed the teal as fast as it could. After all, it was only a matter of time before the scavengers finished off the unhatched youth. While a swarm of grubs were hard to fight off, two grubs were easy pickings.

Feeling the smoothed path under its soft stomach, the teal quickly recognized the path and quickened its pass to a fast scuttle. The other happily that it companion was able to recognize where they should be going moved to the teal side. Pressing close to it so the teal would know it was still there.

For hours the grubs scampered down the trail, pushing against the fatigue that started to claw at them. Though the determination in both of them was strong, they needed to catch up to the cluster that was ahead of them. There was safety in numbers after all. They could not risk resting their tired limbs and being left further behind than they already were, for the sound of tiny claws of vermin seemed to echo across the walls.

They slowed their pace though as they saw a mass of multicolored bodies head. The mass stopped and what looked like a body of water that formed with reds, yellows, blues and purples. The grub gave a soft chirp next to the other, moving much slower as it neared the group. The teal pressing closer to its companion, not wanting to part with the other. So feeling its friend stop, as did the teal. The both of them nestled close to the inside of the group as they could.

They gave soft yawns as they curled around each other. Now safe to rest with the protection of all their other brood mates. Their dreams all but shallow as the pair dreamt about each other and the journey they would take alongside one another.

Unfortunately it wasn’t to long until shifting could be heard. The grub woke with a start, letting out a soft hiss, pressing protectively against the teal. Soft scraping of nails against stone seemed to shake the cluster of grubs awake. Each making a sound that threatened whatever was getting to close for comfort for the larva. The teal looking around, eyes still shut tight, but was able to still follow the sound of whatever was moving around. A low nervous click coming from it as it could hear that it was not just one, but at least two dozen predators around them. Squeaks coming from the darker edges of the caverns, the sound of padding came closer. At this the cluster tightened itself, the mass of grubs humming and buzzing angrily as if daring the vermin to come closer. The Teal bearing its sharp teeth as it whipped its head to the side, hear the creature draw closer.

The attack was quick, rat like creatures flooded out from the shadows, launching themselves at the grubs with fangs bared and yellowed. One easily took out a smaller than average blue grub, biting its neck, feeling the life quickly drain from its body. Though three other soon avenged their fallen clutch mate. Their tiny fangs ripping into the creatures body, shredding its fur, one tearing off the ear before getting flung away.  
The teal snarled as it could hear the vermin getting close, the other doing its best to protect the both of them, biting and rearing its legs to crash down on the creatures. Trying to stay close to the teal as best as it could, not wanting to risk the probability of them separating.  
A yelp was heard as the rodent crashed into it, the grub now on its side as it tried to fight off its attacker. Its hot breath blowing on its body as it tried to sink its fangs into the grubs flesh. It twisted in time to narrowly miss the teeth pierce its neck. The grub hissing wildly as it tried to wiggle its way free, freezing as it heard the screeching of the teal, terror rising in its little mind as it flailed harder. Crying out in pain as it could feel the rodent bite at its body, its fangs easily breaking its soft body as it attacked over and over again. Its blood spilling on the cold ground. Fear gripped it looked around to find some other that could help. The body of the blue grub was only a few feet, its pure blue eyes widen with horror as its dark cyan blood pulled from the gaping wound. That would happen to it if it didn’t get out from under the rodent, it could happen to the teal! Realizing that, the grub let out a shrill shriek, viciously clawing it with its back legs to get it off. Surprise overcoming it as it heard the rodent seemed to let out a high pitched squeal and felt the weight lift off from it.

Quickly turning over it looked to see who had come to its rescue. The teal snarling wildly as it stood in front of the other. Lowing its head and tilting it down slightly. One of its horns was drenched in red. Looking to the squealing rodent, it could be seen that the eye was pierce, it completely blinded in one eye. Pain filled its sounds as the vermin scampered off, admitting its defeat. The teal turned back to its companion, pressing closer, fear that they may lose each other filling them. The battle slowly fizzing out till it was the grubs that had won this battle. The vermin fleeing back to their dark holes for the time being. Blood and the young bodies of dead grubs seem to speckle the floor as the remaining grubs clustered together in a tighter form then once they started out. They moved forward, a few glancing back to the members that had lost. The teal moving much slower to help its badly wounded friend. It licking the bitten flesh, the other whimpering softly as it shook. Its limbs were sore from the first long haul they did together, and to be moving so soon? But still, it was for the best. The flesh of those who were slaughtered would only hold off their attackers, and the small multicolored blood trail they left would only tip off more scavengers.

Only the strongest would survive in these trials, and fortune would happen onto the group as those to heavily wounded would stumble and pass out. The cluster leaving them for dead as well as slowing down the scavengers that always seemed to follow them. This made the teal keep stride with its companion. The wounded was wheezing softly, fatigue hitting it hard. No doubt it was slowing down, but with the helpful nudge of its friend, it kept moving forward. Though the inevitable had happened. The legs gave out under the wounded grub. The teal giving a soft a squeal as it head butted its friend to get up. Already the group of grubs seemed to part down the middle to avoid the two. Many had to worry about themselves after all.

The teal cried, hissing wildly as it pushed harder on the body of its exhausted companion. It would only be a few more seconds till the cluster would completely pass them, and only a few minutes till they would be out of sight. It scrunched up its face in anger. The teal refusing to not leave the other here to die! Not after what the other had done. Lowering its head, it muzzled itself under the side of the unconscious body, giving a sound of strain as it moved to keep up. It couldn’t be left behind, and though the body was slightly smaller than its own, it was still hard to keep pace.

Even when the grubs had stopped once more to rest, the teal kept forward, stopping once she was a few feet away from the cluster. That was if its companion still needed to be carried, it would be able to lose some ground and keep up. With that, it let its legs give out, falling into yet another deep sleep.

It woke up to the sound of movement, fear filling the teal at the memory of the attack. Listened intensely, recognizing that it was only the cluster beginning to wake up after a long sleep, well longer than the last time. The teal struggled to get up, turning its head back to the sound of the cluster, still refusing to open its eyes. It huffed as it crawled forward, its soft belly lower to the ground, but at least it could tell if it was on the right trail by the smoothness. A scowl on its face as it pushed on forward. Determination for the both of them to survive pushing the teal forward. Growling softly, it made a point to keep head of the group.

It stumbled only when the other stirred onto of the teal. The grub letting out a small yelp as it stopped for a moment to let the other off of it. The other blinking as it toppled off the teal. It looked around, its eyes wide at the realization that it was not dead. It let out a small chirp, quickly pressing its face to the teals in a show of gratitude. Its body still aching from the attack, but it would not let its companion carry its body any longer. Of course this didn’t stop the teal from fussing with it all the while as they walked.

The trail seemingly do become much different, the environment brighter. The teal could even smell the difference in the air, it seemed to smell sweeter than the normal musky scent it use to hold.

Instinct was buzzing in each grubs head, sniffing around the path, they seemed have to found a sort of den. Webbing laced around the opening, only big enough to let the small beings such as themselves in. Following into the narrow space, the smell of fresh air was now more noticeable. It was here that the grubs separated from each other and looked around the room. Each grub findings its own space as their biological clock was now telling them that it was time for their molt. The thick layer of silk around the large room confirmed that this would be the last leg of their journey.

The teal grub sniffed around, to intrigued by the new scents that had flooded the area. It was only when its companion nudged it to a enclosed space, did the teal realize that their cluster was starting the transformation into their new bodies. While each grub moved into its own corner, the two stayed side by side, huddling near the back. The two pressed close together once more as their eyelids dropped. The teal moving its limb to rest on the others as drifted off. Silk webbing forming around the two. Thickening to make sure any predators would not harm them as they began their long transformation from grub to wriggler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also! if anyone is interested, im looking for a beta to read over my chapters before i post them! mistakes tend to go past me when i reread my chapters, so if anyone wants to help, send a message 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Disciple Silver


	3. Metamorphis

She opened her eyes,  blinking wildly as she tried to stretch to loosen her joints,  after all,  laying on her side scrunched up for a whole lunar cycle would make any troll  stiff. The olive let out a grunt as she realized that she was constricted against a thick wall of silk.  She wiggles her arm, jumping as she felt another fleshy appendage as her own touch her. The olive’s fingers gently moved over the other arm before pulling it back to her chest. There seemed to be a hole in the wall of the silk. Had it formed there?  The olive narrowed her eyes before she brought her hand to the wall, slowly clawing at the silk wall to make the hole bigger.

The olive let out a small yell of surprise as the silk wall tore from the other side. The arm shooting out of the much larger hole. The olive froze as it hit her face, wincing.  The hand stopped, moving to feel the olives face gently. The hands traveled from her chin to her mouth. Its fingers gently brushing against her own. Moving up to feel her nose, the olive closed her eyes as the hand traced over her lashes. The hand moving to her hair, gently running its fingers through the thick short locks. The olive opened one eye to peep out from, a soft purr coming from her as she tilted her head to the hand.  The hand moving to trace over the olives horns. A small laugh coming from the other side as it rubbed behind the her horns.

It pulled away, the olive fully opening her eyes as it looked back to the hole, pressing her face against it, her lips spreading into a large smile as she recognized the face close to hers. The pointed horns and the ever sharp teeth that were grinning back at her.  “Haa!" The olive squealed out, pulling back as she clawed against the silk wall, she could even hear her own friend do the same, and in no time the wall of silk was torn down between them. Their hands moving to each other. The olives hands moving to the teal's face, cupping it as she made a small noise of happiness.  Though the olives lips formed to a pout as she realized that the teal's eyes where still closed tightly. She ignored that and moved to feel the others hair, moving to touch her pointed horns, wincing as the sharp tips pricked her skin. 

The teal, all the while too busy to notice the olive handling her, had her own hands moving over the olives shoulders. Interested in their new anatomy and was far more excited in studying her friend's features then her own. Her hands dipped to the olive's collarbone, moving down to her chest.  She moved her hands, traveling down to the olive's stomach,   rubbing gently over the smooth skin with her fingertips.  Moving to her sides, the teal's eyebrows raised in interest as she felt the bumps on her friends’ side. The teal rubbed over them, stopping once she felt the olive squirm against her, a sound of discomfort coming from her friend.

The teal froze for a moment a new scent seemed to flood her senses.  She sniffed the air, intent in finding out what it could be. She moved her hand to clasp the olives, bringing the wounded hand in front of her face. She sniffed it, poking her tongue from between her lips to lick the pricked finger. The taste weird on her tongue,   but none the less it interested her. She let go before the olive could do anything else to question her motives. Quickly though, she pressed her face into the crook of the olives neck, sniffing along her skin before dragging her tongue across it. The olive letting out a surprised squeal as she pushed her friend away.  The teal all the while cackling happily. The taste that was seeping out of the others finger could be tasted on the olives neck. It was strange, but now she could register the taste and smell of her companion. The teal moved to lick at the olive, her companion letting out a small playful growl as she tried to push away the teal. Though, they quickly stopped short. Both freezing as they heard movement from outside of their joint cocoon.

The olive looked up; the noise could be heard rather clearly from outside their silk cocoon.  The teal still interested in her friends form and taste didn't seem to care about the noise. Herself still trying to lick the girl while her hands tracing over the olive’s body. Only stopping once she had noticed her companion clawing at the top.  The olive stuck her tongue out as her nails scrapped against the silk, only stopping as she saw her friend tilted her head and pushed her horns through the webbing around them. Grunting as she pulled her horns free. The other smiled at this, pushing her fingers through the holes and tearing a rip between the two holes to make a sort of flap. Pulling away at it so that they could get out one at a time.  

The olive blood squirmed her way through, a small grunt coming from her as she got her chest through the hole and stood up. A few moments passes as she let out a few heavy breaths. Moving out before she reached through to help the teal blood out.

The teal sniffed around, the scents around her see me very different through the darkness of her still closed eyes. Surprisingly enough,   through the darkness, she could see a very dim blur. She realizes that this was her companion. Before, the cocoon seemed to encase the scent of her friend, but now, she could easily trace the blurs form from the different scents of the cave. 

The olive, smirked, feeling the teal grip onto her tightly, once they were out. Clearly the teal still interested in their friends form, but the olive didn’t really know why. She just let out a sigh as she let the teal practically patting her down, the olive only letting out a sound of displeasure when the other yanked on something behind her. The olive turning to see what had hurt her was surprised to see a fluffy white tail poking out from behind her. Her eyes widen as she turned in a circle to try and get a better look at the growth.  Her eyes narrowing as she caught it, pulling it close to her face to look at.

 

The teal all the while was interest in what seemed to be a new presence.  She scrunched up her face in a scowl,   moving closer to the olive blood grabbing onto her and pushing the olive behind her.  Taking note of this, the olive let out a small noise of interest,   trying to get past the teal to see what was going on. After all, they were around their own cavern clutch. They could take on any scavengers now! 

Though as she looked to what the teal seemed to be facing, her face drained of color. Looking around, she could tell that the others who had previously molted where in the same boat as her and her companion.  Most of the wriggler huddled close together as the tall figures crept by, light being held in their hand seemed to blind the wrigglers, all except for the teal.

Setting down their light onto the ground, the horned figures muttered to them, one moving closer to them. “Well, looks like most of the eggs had made it through.  Come young ones, you all have quite the adventure still ahead for you." A soft tone spoke out, kneeling in front of the cluster.

“God, remember when we were hatched?  It doesn't seem like it was seven sweeps ago. Hard to believe, huh?"

“Well you are still as weak as when you came out, I can believe that much.”

“Oh fuck off Sivpon, you want to go,  cus ill kick that pretty ass of yours right here right now! I’ll show these wrigglers how to properly wipe the ground with trash like you! " 

"Will the both of you knock it off! Wrigglers at this age adapt and soak up whatever they hear or see.  Set an example will you, Byblis. " The elder growled out,  turning away from the wrigglers to yell at the two.

Despite how loud they were, the olive found the newcomers interesting.  She moved away from the teal, running up to the other kneeling down. Herself tilting her head as she stared up at the tall being. The older troll let out a sound of astonishment at the forwardness of the olive.

The teal all the while letting out a sound of surprised fear ran up to grab the hand of the olives and hissing loudly at the taller trolls. Her sharp teeth bared and ready to sink in to flesh if anything where to try to harm them.  The elder troll just let out a laugh, gently  patting the teals head much to her confusion. " Ah,  well look what we have here. I haven't seen a hatchkin pare in three sweeps. My the both of you look......"  he narrowed his dark blue eyes in interest at the fluffy white tail that poked out and waved behind the olive. " Well the both of you look interesting if I may say. "  He muttered out, making a twirling motion with his hand. The olive staring at him for a moment before slowly turning around,  getting the idea he wanted her to spin. 

"  So she is a mutant too huh?"  The lime blood spoke out,  letting out a yelp as he was hit up top the head.

"  Byblis shut the hell up!  She isn't a mutant.  You know very well that our bloodlines are more complex than anything! The wriggler probably got attacked by those squeakbeasts in the cave and her bio molecules just meshed together  something that would help her fight them off. "  Sivpon growled out,  the young blue blood kneeling down next to the elder troll,  cloth in hand.  "  Now come here little ones,  you need to get clothed!  You can’t very well walk around naked can you?" She muttered out with a small smile,  showing the olive and teal a few  loose garments

The olive looked at the clothing tilting her head as she looked back to the teal, who was still holding into her hand with a tight grip. Both stood still and tense as the young blue blood pried the teals hand away to slip the tunic over the olives head,  helping her get her hands through the holes.  Herself interested in the cloth that was wrapped around her now.

The teal on the other hand, suddenly gripped the back of the collar and pulled back, taking her friend backwards as well as the long tunic, only to give the cloth a long lick. The olive yelping as she was pulled back,   glaring slightly at the teal, a frown curving at her lips.

Laughing softly at the two young one's antics,  the  older trolls where quickly brought attention to the sounds of the other wrigglers coming closer to investigate the new arrivals.  Pausing only when two more taller trolls came through. Though this time they seemed to be holding something large that smelled good.

Deciding that the newcomers where more friendly then they expected,  they crowded around the taller trolls,  giving small sounds of amazement at the item they brought.  Different clothing items,  foods and drinks rich with taste. These of course being consumed in a matter of seconds by the very hungry wrigglers.  The older trolls laughing at the ravenous young,  talking time to watch over the young,  reminiscing about their own time as wrigglers.

Though as they settled down for sleep,  the elder blue blood looked to the teal and the olive blood. The two resting close to each other,  the teal seemed to have pulled the olive close to her chest,  while the white tailed troll nuzzles under the others chin. He shook his head,  moving to lean back against the silk covered walls.  A wriggler that had yet to open her eyes as well as one who seemed to have grown a tail. " My,  the both of them will have a long trial ahead of them."  He muttered out.

Byblis looking up from the swarm of young that seemed to sprawl out on top of him. "  What do you mean Caveseer?"  He asked in a whisper,  so not to wake the wrigglers.

" Isn't it obvious?  He knows that they have something ahead of them. Much more then he could ever see with us. And I don’t think that they are going to be the replacements for those who fall to death in our group this sweep. "  A purple blood muttered out,  herself gently combing her fingers through the hair of a sleeping rust blood.  " I may have only been a sweep old,  but I still remember Bluestar like it was yesterday.  She had the same genetic mutation as that little wriggler did."

"  Ehcysp, your horns are not only getting in the way of your sight,  but truth as well.  If I remember correctly,   Bluestar never took a mate. Her cult died off sweeps ago, as it should have. Talking about this great void,  dead beings trapped in bubbles surrounding mytho's of terrible horrid creatures that could know the fate of every troll. I’m surprised no one killed her off sooner."  Sivpon scoffed out,  rolling her eyes.

" It is bad to talk against the dead like that,  they cannot defend themselves after all. Watch your tongue Sivpon." Caveseer spoke out with a sigh. " Whatever it maybe,  I can feel a storm coming. My eyesight is starting to fail me,  but the future is always showing me the things that I cannot close my eyes to. I can only hope that these wrigglers survive the harsh system that boarders these lands. I can only lead them safely through the first few moments of their life after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry about the oc Trolls, they are just filler. Need filled trolls because im only focussing on nepeta, terezi, gamzee, karkat.


	4. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually went back and edited this chapter just so it can have three words, JUST so the total word count could be 8000 words.....

Stepping out into the barren land, it seemed true to what the other had said. They had to be far away from their kin. The olive blood moved across the landscape, perking up as she heard the teal run after her, though her feet seemed to give away on the sand so she didn't move fast as she had wanted to in the first place. “Sivpon said it dangerous out here. C-Careful!" The teal warned.

The olive rolled her eyes as she moved closer to her hatchkin, gripping her hand and squeezing it. “I’m careful. Together we travel huh? Just like when we grubs! Ex-except this time I take care of you!" The olive giggled out. Herself pulling up the loose fitting garment around her. “It very different then caverns right? Lot of.... um...” she trailed off, bending over and grabbing a hand full of the sand, letting it spill on top of the teals hand. “This stuff!" She yelled out with a smile.

“It’s called sand, wriggler.” The blue blooded troll commented out. Both girls turning to look at the older troll. The olive giving a yell as she moved and jumped into the arms of her caretaker for the past few lunar cycles. Sivpon eyes widen at the sudden leap, catching her and letting out a small laugh. The older troll moving the messy hair from the tailed girl's face. “Now must you both be straying so far from the group? You know that it is dangerous to move far away. Come now; get back with the rest of your clutch." she cooed out as she set down the olive blood. Pushing her forward while eyeing the teal. She corralled the young back with the other surviving wrigglers with a soft playful frown.

“Lame, I wanted to explore” the olive blood whined out, her tail dragging across the sand behind her as she pouted. Letting out a yelp as the teal practically collided with her, almost knocking her over. The tailed girl snickering as she unexpectedly hauled the girl onto her back to carry her. The teal leaning forward to rest her head on the nape of the olive's shoulder. The teal's legs wrapping around the others waist, her hands moving to wrap around the olive's chest.

“All, All I can smell is just this sand stuff. It makes everything look fuzzy. “She said with a tone of disgust. "And it’s really cold too, I want to hurry up and reach the place that Byblis was talkin' about the, um...” she trails out, narrowing her eyebrows in thought.

“I think it was called a 'furrest'?" The other replied as she mixed in with their clutch. Her tail curling around her leg instinctively. The others were of course known to pull on the young wrigglers tail if she was not watching it.

“I think you mean 'forest'. “The teal replied with a small smirk. The olive narrowing her eyes as she reached to lightly hit on the other girl's arm.

“I know what I mean, I say what I say!" She replied with a small playful growl, only to let out a small yelp as the teal hit the top of the olive's head in retort.

The other wrigglers now noticing the two's banter started to snicker, moving away a few paces as they followed their caretakers. This was a rather smart idea, as the two hatchkin where quickly at each other, clawing and nipping. The teal being thrown off of the olive's back while cackling. The other giving a wild grin as she moved to pounce on top of the teal, only to land in sand as she rolls away.

The olive, moved to all fours quickly, glaring up at the tea with playful malice. The girl standing tall with her hands on her hips and a cocky sharp tooth grin on her face. She may have had her eyes closed for all her life, but she was able to see just as well. Her senses heightened in an unimaginable way, and allowed her to have a sort of sonar sight. the scents around her as well as hearing helped the teal find her way around the caverns when she was a smaller wriggler.

“Well, are you going to attack or are you just going to sit like a rock?" She teased out, lean in down and flicking the others nose. Yelping as she was sprung upon, quickly rolling with the blow so she could throw the other off.

The olive laughed as she was flung a few paces away from her hatchkin, already moving into a pounce stance again, only to be interrupted as she was pulled up by the neck of her clothing. She let out a squeal of surprise as she suddenly went limp. Alarm flashing through her as she heard the teal give a more refined yell of surprised, only to see the other was in the same situation as her.

“How many times must I tell you brats that if you are going to rough house, to do it when we reach our designated spot?" Byblis growled out as he lightly shook the olive. The teal snarling at him, annoyed at how the other was handled. 

“But you didn’t tell us, you told the other spikey horned guy, him, him, her, him, him, her and her." The teal replied with a grin, quickly pointing to her clutch mates that where around and who she one who had already gotten in trouble. She was always the smart ass of the two. “oh and her..."

Ehcsyp couldn't help but give out a small snort of laughter as she brought the teal closer to her chest to hold her properly. Giving Byblis a small look of apology as she knew she was only encouraging the young one. All the while the olive just held a small grin, quickly changing it to a look of shame as Byblis looked back to her.

“We haven't even made it a good mile away from the cave and the bunch of you are going at it. I have half a mind to tie you all up and just drag you through the sand in a nice little line. " he growled out as he turned to continue walking. Keeping a strong grip on the collar of the olive's shirt.

" isn’t that all you have Byblis? " the teal asked. This earning her a laugh from the purple blood carrying her. The lime blood turning his head back around to glare at the teal

" I don’t know why you give her looks Byblis, she can't see them." The olive spoke out with a snicker. Giving a sheepish smile as she was met with a small snarl from him. Byblis quickly dropping her onto the ground, moving away as fast as he could from the two.

“The both of you tease him too much. You best watch it, he can be rather ornery when he snaps. " Ehcysp sighs out. Moving to place the teal down and helping the olive up, dusting her off as she watched for stragglers in the group. Ushering them once again to catch up. The purple blood looking to the sky for the moon, making sure it was still high to see how much time they still had.

" Ehcysp, why do we have to walk so far away from our home?" The olive asked. Curiosity pecking at her, while her counterpart was of course Not of less interested in stomping around in the sand as they walked to test her abilities.

" Well, after you all grow old enough you have to leave to make room for the new. It is a cycle that has been done many of times. Not only that, but where will the grubs go once they reach the point in their lives to change? " She explained. " just like when we have to move, you must carry on. "

" Wait, so, you’re not staying with us?" The teal asked, perking up as she started to tune in on the conversation. Herself moving closer as they walked.

" Our paths are different then you and your clutch, young ones. " She spoke out. This time noticing most of the other wrigglers interested in her talking. The other four caretakers keeping an eye out in the area, Caveseer nodding his head to signal that it was ok for her to continue on. After all, the wrigglers must now be very curious as to know why they were moving as well as where.

" We five are just some of the few who wish to travel back and forth. You see, there are tribes further out, much farther then this land of sand. It is our job to travel back and forth, and our job is very important. All of us are supposed to lead you the edge of the desert to a land of fertility. Nothing close to any tribes, because we really do not know where any of you belong. " she spoke out with a shrug.

" So..... You don’t stay with us? You leave us alone after you get us to this place?!" The olive shouted out in worry, her eyes wide with hurt.

" No, no, no, my little one, we would never do such a thing. Where you are going, there are trolls older then you that will help you. This land of fertility is where you are to grow and learn more than the five of us can ever teach you. Since no one knows what tribe all of you hale from, you will grow alongside others and learn about what tribe has what of offer you , and once the time comes, you will move on to a tribe of your choice. Of course there are some that still.... have the old ways set in stone, but none the less I can assure you that you will never be alone. " Ehcysp said with a small smile. Her eyes narrowing a bit as she moved to look to the east. A small nervous whine coming from her as she looked to the others. Her suspicions proven to be real as they formed a tighter proximity around the wandering wrigglers.

The olive looking as well, almost tripping on what appeared to be a skull of a beast of some sort. Her eyes narrowing as she picked it up to look at it. It seemed white. Whiter than anything she had ever seen before. Turning to get Ehcysp's attention, she let out a quick growl as the skull was taken from her hands. Her hatchkin narrowing her brows in wonder as she moves her hands around the openings. Quickly trailing in her tongue over it. The olive giving a small noise of disgust.

" Young one, don’t lick that, and put it back down." Ehcysp sighed out, turning just in time to see the teal stick her tongue into what would be the eye socket. 

" Hey Ehcysp, how come it’s white? Like, I think it’s the whitest thing I have ever seen! " The olive explained, pulling the skull away from the others grip, showing it to her and shaking it in front of the taller troll.

" It’s been sun bleached, like we will if we don’t get a move on, so hurry the hell up. Ehcysp, don’t let them doddle around. I don’t plan on crisping today!" Sivpon had yelled out.

The purple blood rolled her eyes, quickly moving the other trailing wrigglers forward. The olive still holding on tightly to the skull. Too interested in it to drop it. The teal moving to pull the skull closer to her face. " What’s a sun, and why does it bleach stuff? And what does bleach mean? " She asked, shooting her questions out rapidly. 

The olive then decided tp let go of the skull, letting her hatchkin indulge in the new item. She would get bored of it soon enough. To be honest, she was much more interested in the mouth area. Till then though, she was just going to have to keep up and stay alert with the others. That’s what her caretakers where doing, so why shouldn't she?


End file.
